Samuel Smith (1857-1935)
|long_name=Samuel Smith |birth_year=1857 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=29 |birth_locality=Richmond, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1935 |death_month=03 |death_day=18 |death_locality=Lismore, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1882 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_locality=Windsor, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1935 |remains_month=03 |remains_day=20 |remains_address=Bangalow General Cemetery |remains_locality=Bangalow |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=Headstone: http://austcemindex.com/inscription.php?id=7866862 |globals= }} Biography Obituaries HAWKESBURY NATIVE LATE MR. SAMUEL SMITH THE death of Mr. Samuel Smith, a well-known dairyfarmer of Goolmangar, occurred at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. H. Moses, of Lismore, on Monday, March 18, at the age of 78 years. He had been failing in health for some time, and passed peacefully away in his sleep. Born on the Hawkesbury River in 1857, the deceased was a successful orchardist, farmer and poultry expert. His genial nature and big-heartedness endeared him to neighbors and friends alike, and his name was a by-word for open generosity and hospitality to those in distress in his neighborhood. Always a willing helper in public affairs, a keen sportsman, and an able participant in cricket and duck shooting matches, it was with regret that his many friends bade farewell 27 years ago when he left this district with his family to take up dairying on the Richmond River . Although entirely inexperienced in dairying, the deceased plunged into the life with the indomitable courage and untiring energy that had always characterised his efforts, making a success of the venture and its attendant sidelines of calf and pig raising, also including vegetable growing, a new industry in the district. On practical farming his judgment was never at fault, and he was regarded as an authority by those who knew him. A racing enthusiast in later years, the late Samuel Smith at one time owned promising thoroughbreds of the Bardolph, Cesarian and King Rufus blood, but was unfortunate in his turf associations. He retained an accurate memory of the big floods and the humorous and varied happenings of his early days until almost the last, and entertained listeners with interesting anecdotes of them, whiling away many pleasant hours. The late Mr. Smith, whose wife predeceased him ten years ago, is survived by three sons—Wallace (Nimbin), Claude and Cecil (Goolmangar),—and three daughters—Mesdames W. Payne (Gympie, Qld.), H. Moses (Lismore) and E. Smith (Goolmangar). Mr. Alex. Smith, senr., of Freeman's Reach, is a brother of the deceased. The funeral took place on March 20, the remains being laid to rest beside those of his wife in the Church of England portion of the Bangalow cemetery, after a short service in St. Andrew's Church of England, Lismore. Rev. Rigby (Bangalow) conducted the service. :: MR. S. SMITH A prominent Goolmangar dairy farmer, Mr. Samuel Smith, died at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. H. Moses, Union-street, South Lismore, last night. Deceased, who was born at Windsor, had resided in the Goolmangar district for 28 years. He was recognised as one of the most capable farmers in the district and his advice on agricultural matters was never questioned. His wife predeceased him by 10 years, and he will be buried beside her grave at Bangalow. Three sons, Wallace (Nimbin), Claude and Cecil (Goolmangar), and three daughters, Mesdames H. Moses (South Lismore), W. R. Payne (Gympie, Q.), and E. H. Smith (Goolmangar) survive. The funeral will move from St. Andrew's Church, Lismore, at 11 a.m. tormorrow for the C. of E. portion of the Bangalow cemetery after a service at the church. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Grono in New South Wales